Bubblegum and Milkshakes
by StarlightXWishes
Summary: ‘Why’d he have to buy that stupid milkshake? It’s just a distraction!’‘Why’d she have to chew that stupid gum? It’s such a habit…’ [ONESHOT] [YUFFIEONSQUIFFIE]


Happy Not-Yuffie day! 8D ...Yeah. Okay. -cough- So, this IS my favorite Kingdom Hearts pairing... I've never uploaded a Yuffieon story here. So, tell me how it is... and if Squall's out of character...

* * *

He flinched as she popped her bubblegum again. She shuddered with annoyance as he slurped his milkshake. Neither Yuffie nor Leon could focus on the loud band playing over the heads of the countless fans in front of them.

'_Why'd he have to buy that stupid milkshake? It's just a distraction!'_

'_Why'd she have to chew that stupid gum? It's such a habit…'_

Yuffie growled under her breath at the quiet, unsocial boy sitting on the side of the bench and furiously chewed her gum. She saw the straw twitch as he noticed she was glaring daggers at him. He slipped nervously, farther towards the edge of the bench. She crossed her arms and uttered an annoyed, "Hmph! Men!" with the candy in her cheek. Leon sighed and began slurping the orange, fruity liquid. Her lowered his eyes to the milkshake.

The music had been blocked from her ears by her annoyance. She couldn't focus on the band in front of her. She closed her eyes, still publicly voicing her displeasure with her body language, and muttered loudly,

"I can't focus on the music now." Leon looked at her from the corner of his hooded eye. Yuffie's legs were crossed in a defiant manner and her jaw was working heatedly. It made him smile a bit, how annoyed and independent she was trying to seem. He stopped looking at her, slurping again at the seemingly never-ending smoothie. She opened her eyes again and turned her head at him. Seeing him not act towards her infuriation made her right eye twitch. "Can't you put that thing down? We came to see the band!" He didn't answer her obviously desperate call. She sighed and uncrossed her arms and legs. Her limp hands fingered the edge of the bench as she scooted a bit closer to him. He turned to see her looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. She innocently tugged on her armband with her other hand and blew a small bubble. Once the bubble popped, she got it back into her mouth and she let go of her sleeve. She whined quietly,

"Please, Leon?" He tried to ignore her pleading. However, his iron will was rusting as she scooted closer to him, her expression never changing. She looked almost on the verge of tears as she closed her arms around his arm. Her unusually affectionate action sent a cold shiver up through his arm and body. He started sweating as he felt the girl pull closer to him, her chest against his muscle. He was getting increasingly uncomfortable, feeling her against him like this. Her hip was against his and she moved her head to his shoulder. She could tell he was frozen stiff and smiled devilishly.

In a flash, the poor kitty disguise was gone. She popped her gum loudly and whipped her arm around his front side. She snatched the milkshake, pushed him away, and bounded off through the park, searching for the nearest trash can. However, it took her a bit of difficulty, as it was currently nighttime. It had taken him a good thirty seconds to register what she had done and regain his cool composure. He brushed the sweat off of his forehead and ran after her. He heard her new leather boots pound against the ground and her desperate panting. He chased after the girl's sounds until the music was just barely lingering over the park. She heard him behind her and ran quicker, the milkshake clenched in her fists and now spilling over her fingers. The suddenly cold sensation on her hand distracted her enough to stop out of impulse. She struggled to see her hand.

Leon still couldn't see Yuffie through the unnerving darkness, and had been running after her from her sounds. Now that she had stopped, he had no idea where she could have been. He suddenly crashed into a blunt object, knocking it to the ground. The blunt object squeaked.

'_Yuffie…'_

The crinkled, plastic cup soaked in orange had flown from her hand. Then again, the cup was now irrelevant. Yuffie brought her fingers up to her forehead, brushing away loose strands of hair, and swallowed the taste of gum. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness due to her lack of motion. She could see Leon's face centimeters away from hers. Her warm, sticky breath was captured onto his lips as his chilled breath touched her sweet air. His shoulder-length brown hair fell from the sides of his face, mixing with hers. She could feel his knees around her hips and his hands planted inches from her sides. Her gum lay motionless in the back of her mouth. His eyes widened in shock.

'…_Wait… Yuffie… oh, crap…'_

He tried to move, to apologize, to help her up, but his body wouldn't move. It seemed like an eternity passed by in seconds. She realized why she wouldn't move and why she couldn't utter a "Get off," like she normally would with her take-charge attitude; why she couldn't just let it go. She traced her fingers along the grass until she found his quivering fingers. She slowly and cautiously slipped her arms up to his shoulders. Her light touch made his skin shiver. Leon felt her fingers lock behind his head and pull him down closer. He knew he wanted to comply.

He wanted to kiss her, to be more than friends. He wanted her to lean against him the way she did before, holding him securely and leaning onto him. He wanted to be her fantasies and dreams. He wanted to be the one she chased after in her sleep.

And he still wouldn't move.

So she did.

He heard a quiet mumble of, "Leon…" before feeling Yuffie's hands pull his face closer to hers. He felt her warm, comforting lips on his. His shock wearing off, he kissed her back awkwardly. His mind was nagging that he was taking advantage of her. After all, hadn't _he _fallen on _her_? Wasn't this technically forcing her to kiss him? He pulled his lips away from hers, their noses still touching.

"Yuffie… is this what you want? Are you sure?" Without opening his eyes, he could feel her nod, and he brought his lips back down for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her. She felt her heart pounding against his, their beats synchronizing into a single rhythm. She could taste his orange-flavored milkshake on his lips as she deepened the kiss. All he could smell was bubblegum. And he was fine with that.

* * *

_Dun-duunnn! Well, tell me if it's bad, please! I enjoy advanced critiques… however, please do not point out "It says he instead of she." I know in some places it does that. Blame my spell-checker. XDD Flames will be used to light my fireplace and ignored._


End file.
